


A cat may look at a (deer) king

by tussanus_postea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Shapeshifting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tussanus_postea/pseuds/tussanus_postea
Summary: The new Autumn kings of the Fey enjoy their first day of liberty, before an intruder breaks their peace.





	A cat may look at a (deer) king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales from Q-branch: A 00Q Ficlet Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062909) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> This is a gift to the talented Only_1_Truth who always write beautiful and inspiring works. 
> 
> This piece was first posted in the comments to her own Work "Deer Prince Q" (in Tales of Q Branch), and (as Senpai noticed me (!!)), I'm posting it separately at her request, so that people can enjoy her universe a bit more !

They were surprised when, not even a day after they had announced to the shocked Winter Court their elopement - and subsequent creation of an Autumn court - the new Autumn Kings gained their second subject. 

Alec had joined before the creation, arguing for Autumn rather than Spring "because pretty deer loose their rams in Spring, dearie.". 

Their new subject just appeared into James's home while they were enjoying a cup of cocoa, leapt from the floor to the table and helped herself to the milk and honey. Startled, Alec had tried to bat the cat away, and swore when the black pussy hissed and sank his teeth onto its hand. 

As everyone shouted and scrambled away from the table, the cat shifted, leaving behind him a shiny - and quite naked - girl, her black skin shimmering with violet and white undertones. Unaffected by the ruckus around her, she dipped her fingers back in the saucer and sucked the liquid on them, letting milk drop into her brown curls. 

"Thank you for the offering, my Kings. Those honoring the Cat Sidhes on the human lands are far and few, and I despaired to find true honey anywhere." 

Unlike her young appearance, she had a posh, older voice, as raspy and dark as a witch - that she was, obviously. 

She cupped the saucer next, and siphoned it dry, before looking at the three of them, who still hadn't talked back. 

"What, cat got your tongue ?" 

Q finally got loose - the hands of James had protected him like an oven and his face was reddened by surprise and heat. 

"We are just surprised, that is all, my Lady. We thought Our kingdom unbreachable." 

"Yet here I am." 

"Not for long" murmured Alec, his eyes glowing, his smile showing a shadow of too many teeth. 

The Cat sized him with a smirk and laughed like a child. "You bark a lot, Hound, but I'd like to see you try." 

"Enough, all of you" shouted James as the two Sidhes began to shimmer, a telltale sign of shifting and battle. He ignored the offended stare of Q, who hadn't done anything, and stepped between Alec and the woman, releasing enough power to make sure everyone would get his point. 

"You have my gratitude, my Lady, for alerting us of the flaws in our defenses, but you are not above our judgment. If you intend us ill or mischief, Alec will do far worse than just chasing you out." His blue stare made the Sidhe cower a little, before she recovered from his tone and smiled, this time like a friend. 

"I am but a mere Cat, my King, I could never hope to hurt you. I just needed sustenance, and felt a call of hospitality from you. Us witches can go through the most defended borders, but no one else would have dared." 

She climbed down from the table, unashamed of her nudity and they all saw how small she truly was ; her head came to the collarbone of Q only. 

"Like my feline counterparts, I saw light and warmth, an offering of milk and a Court without its magician. Of course I would want to join you, and bask in the descending sun of the Autumn." 

She spoke as an adult, but her eyes finally shone with the longing of belonging somewhere, and Q felt his heart give. Turning towards his lover, he tried to convey his feelings, and James groaned. 

Bizarrely, Alec lost his attack position and laughed, slapping the Summer fae on the back. "You're caught like a damn human, Jamesy ! Look at him, Merlin, like a deer in headlight !" The hound dissolved into giggles and Q smiled at the Cat. 

"If you are to stay with us, you must promise to never harm us or our Court." 

"Q, you can't be serious -" James tried, knowing already that he was defeated. 

"If you promise to keep me warm and fed, then of course. I'll even prevent other Cat to come through for a pot of honey a month." 

Winter fae and Sidhe smiled at each other, before she came to him and licked his face, letting his antlers run through her hair. 

And this is how Q got his cat, and James the first of many strays in his Court.


End file.
